familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy the Terminally Ill Boy
Jeremy the Terminally Ill Boy is a young boy with an unspecified terminal illness (though it's most likely a form of cancer). He is a Make-A-Wish kid, whose wishes either never come true, or are always crapped on. He'll occasionally be the victim of an unfortunate circumstance, wherein his disease and disability results in his day getting ruined. His death, though inevitable, and set to happen during childhood, is taking quite a while to happen. Biography In the episode "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'", Jeremy made his first appearance, being a Make-A-Wish kid, who got to become a football player. All he did was get tackled by a bunch of football players. He was later shown on Hollywood Squares. In "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington", he was at a Boston Red Sox game, and was about to catch a foul ball, but Peter jumped in his way and caught it instead, trying only to please his son. In "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", he was at CostMart with his mother, buying a new pair of kidneys. Peter knocked into the mother and made her drop the kidneys on the floor, breaking the glass case. In a deleted scene from "Brian Sings and Swings", Frank Sinatra Jr., Stewie, Brian were supposed to perform for cancer patients at the children's hospital. One of which was Jeremy. Brian got boozed up and started acting like a dick. He then pissed on Jeremy's life support, making it short out. Later, when Brian was drunk and in the gutters, Jeremy came by and pissed on him for revenge. In "It's a Trap!", he appeared as himself in the Star Wars universe, visiting the Death Star as his wish. Darth Vader made the mistake of saying that although it's reconstruction is currently unfinished, they should be done when he comes back next year. This implies that it was only a year before he died, but it can still be argued that this was the Star Wars version of himself. In "The Old Man and the Big C", he had his first major role, in helping Stewie and Brian crack down on Carter for hiding the cure for cancer. In "Save the Clam", Peter promised a cancer kid that he'd hit a home run for him. He failed to do so and he went to the hospital to apologize. However, when he got there, the kid who he was speaking to, Jeremy, was not the same kid as before. Jeremy told him that the previous kid died last night, much to Peter's relief. In "The Woof of Wall Street", Brian decided against donating a dollar to cancer. A cutaway showed Jeremy in the hospital and Dr. Hartman told him that he wasn't getting the surgery he needed to live because his charity funds left him one dollar short. Episode Appearances *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' *Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *Brian Sings and Swings *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version) *The Old Man and the Big C *Save the Clam *The Woof of Wall Street Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Cripples Category:Kids Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Virgins Category:Bald Category:Cancer Patients